Meeting trolls Meeting killers?
by KawaiiJellyfish
Summary: Meeting killers?...that is... horrbubble eridan meeting trolls? HAHAHAHHA THATS HALLARIOUS LJ what if 2 fandoms find away and actualy meet?


'' BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN '''' BEEEEEEEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO'' a raspy voice shouts

''IM NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENED'' Ben replied

'' well done genious...now were stuck here...and now slenderman...is gunna hella mad''

'' o-o-oh..shut it Masky ''

'' HAHHA WAIT...SHH... voices.. I hear em''

''oh gosh...he actually talked normally were all gunna die''

'' don't say that sally we'll be fine plus we got weapons''

~ before~ Bens pov.

Hmm...so I found this..game...I wonder if I should play..it cause...or so it did.. some kids disappeared after playing some game...I don't know the names...of them...why would I?.. so anyways im gunna play it..

I can always find my way out of whatever it has to challenge.

third person pov.

Ben got the game from..the room of its previous owner...he popped out of the tv in the well known 'slender manison'

if you wanna call it that then everyone groaned.'' WHAT THE FUCK BEN WE WERE WATCHING THAT'' a raspy voice said as the tv screen got a glitchy'' heh my bad,.. anyways I got a new..anyone wanna play? ''

nobody put there hands up...'' be like that then''as he started setting up the game..everybody just continued to do there previous things before he even got hereas he set it up and started playing he noticed it was sorta hard...

Ben was about to jump in till...a big black hole of something portal like...start sucking everybody in..

then in alarm everyone started screaming and trying to get away...but were sadly sucked in..as they were everyone started yelling at ben, till little sally came and started screaming... and that pretty much got everyone to shut up.

'' ben didn't do anything I was watching him,...and noticed that the game was alittle hard for him,,..so he was about to go in and do something to the game, but before he could touch it..thats when the black sweirl thing happened, ..soo its not his fault '' little sally shouted

As they were all now in a room or so they thought it was all dark and everyone was trying to reach something then they heard some voices.

'' yea bro...I think I saw some things fall in to... well that place..'''' WELL FUCKASS..LETS NOT JUST STAND THE FUCK AND ROUND AND WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT AND MAYBE ATTACK US.. DUMBASS'''

'calm down karkat..hehe'' replied an almost girly boyish voicethen they heard multipule footsteps come towards apart of whatever they were in...

then...creak...

chapter 2

All of them go stiff and still as a statue...we except for one...as they all stay still and the and light starts shinning in to the room of where...the door was located...jeff quickly dashed

...out tackling whoever opened it.

'''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK''' karkat shouts as he's tackled to the karkat looks at what he was tackled by...his eyes go wide ''' WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT''

he shouts once again and tries shoving the person off,how ever jeff keeps him down on the ground and growls slightly '' oh shut it...midget ''

This gets one of the persons snickering...Jeff looks up seeing a blond guy in shades and a shirt with a broken disc on his shirt

...then another boy...with all blue on...and black hair with glasses, the guy with shades is snickering .'' OH SHUT IT, STRIDER...AND GET THIS FUCKASS OFF ME '' the guy assumed as 'strider' smirks and says '' nah, I think im good ''

Then the boy next to him nudges his shoulder and says in a girly boyish voice '' that's not nice dave,...I think we should help...this person looks like a...a... '' he doesn't finish cause he notices jeff staring.

This gave karkat the time to shove him off and quickly get up dusting him self off and glaring at jeff '' WHAT THE FUCK...WHO THE FUCK...YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT THE FUCK...YOU KNOW FUCK YOU ''

This causes jeff to snicker '' you didn't even finish what you were gunna say, dumbass '' karkat growls ''OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, FUCKASS! '' karkat shouts once again

'' NO, WHY DONT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP...I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM...AND WHY IM HERE...ALL I KNOW IS I WAS SUCKED IN TO A FUCKING BLACKHOLE...AND BROUGHT TO WHERE EVER THIS SHIT WHOLE IS '' Jeff yells angry now.

'' I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW YOU GOT HERE...OR WHY YOUR HERE...WE JUST CAME TO CHECK IT OUT...DIDN'T KNOW A COMPLETE FREAK WAS GUNNA BE IN THERE! '' karkat yells back

Then they continue to get all up in each others faces well screaming at each other.

Mean while...both other boys eyes are wide... as they see others come out from the room, all behind Jeff and karkat and looking at the both of them.

Dave looks at the crowd behind the two...and fix's his eyes on someone with blond hair.

He then walks up to the other person with blond hair that seems to be hiding there eyes behind there hair and is wearing a tunic '' heeeeey there..., the names dave, remember it,..cause i'll be making you scream it tonight '' he says with a wink.

The other people in the back are just snickering and even some are on the floor laughing loudly.

Then the blond looks up making some of the hair fall out of there eyes...and shows blood red eyes, and the shape of a male face, Dave's eyes go wide as he takes a step back '' what the fuck...your not a girl...your a dude ''

The person just snickers and walks closer to dave and traces his jaw line and says '' for you darling,...anything ''

Dave turns and quick walks back to Johns side, well John is just clutching his stomach and his face is red as he tries to keep in laughter, dave just slaps his arm '' shut up '' he mumbles looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Everyone noticed...jeff and karkat stopped fighting and were on the ground both laughing.

Then they they started saying stuff about them being gay...well laughing and slapping eachother high fives.

'' yep,...I think we'll get along just fine...midget '' jeff says well smirking well karkat smirks back looking a bit annoyed at being called midget.

Mean while john is looking at Jane.

'' heh...would you guys like to come to are hive for abit?...heh..'' he says nervously as he notices her gaze is on him and blushes slightly.

They all say yea. Jeff and karkat both walk in front saying that there leaders well the others walk behind.

As they get to johns hive some gawk at how big it is.

' its like as big as slender mansion ' they all say in there mind

'' well lets go then lads '' john says slightly looking down...

then he opens the door...


End file.
